The Noble Pairing
by KuroiBinetsu
Summary: In the enclosed walls of Unition, there lives a peaceful young girl who's plain and yet possess a certain trait rival-country Prince Ayase Eli can't seem to get a grip on. When a misunderstanding between Evilous and Unition occurs, the fates of these two will be sealed within the poor, young maiden and the handsome, protective prince. How will everything turn out? NozoEli & others.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys. So I'd like to start some things off with a few things you need to know, just take it as some boring details for a while:_

 _This story consists of NozoEli, NicoMaki, and KotoUmi. Also TsubaHono, RinPana, and ErenAnju._

 _I'm still contemplating about which person belongs where. Read it later on and you'll know._

 _Don't mind my poor grammar and late updates in the future. I'm just a busy thirteen-and-a-half year old who can only use my damn computer on weekends with TaeKwonDo training thrice a week._

 _And I love pudding and chocolate chip cookies and anime and manga and-_

 _Okay let's get on with it._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Closed Walls:**

Turquoise eyes fluttered open as sunlight filtered through the thin sheets that served as curtains, not providing much shade. The light shone on the curled up figure until she woke up to the faint tolling of the old church bells from afar. Yawning softly and rubbing her eyes lazily, she groaned and crawled away from her bed. Or what she called a bed. It was just a thin mattress made of cheap patchwork she purchased from Yazawa Goods, lying upon a layer of newspapers.

"Good morning. Father, mother," Nozomi smiled weakly, gazing at the photo frame positioned on a small stool. Ever since she had turned eight, her parents had disappeared suddenly, leaving the vulnerable, young peasant girl to fend for herself. She had finally concluded, as she grew older, that she had been living alone all this while in her little cottage hut with her parents residing peacefully in Heaven, while she worked hard at the fields to earn money for the bare minimal of survival.

No sooner had the purplette washed up when she heard a soft knock at the door, a small smile crossing her face as she approached the entrance. Flinging open the door, the expected sight of a shy, younger light-brown-haired girl bringing the edges of her mouth upwards even more.

Hanayo Koizumi was Nozomi Tojo's good friend and fellow villager, who worked alongside with her at the fields. Shy and timid, the bespectacled girl with her rice-loving obsession was reserved even around her closest friends.

"H-Hello..." She tugged at the hem of her shirt shyly.

Nozomi smiled and wrapped her arms around her younger friend. "I'll get ready first." She hummed happily and walked into her room, settling down onto a small wooden chair in front of another cheap mirror she got from some equally cheap hardware store.

Grabbing hold of a black hairband, she decided to doll up a little more for today, braiding her hair in a slightly lopsided position so it slung onto her left shoulder before picking a decent outfit from her tiny cupboard. The thriving village of Unition didn't and couldn't really have a cause to dress up nicely a lot, but since today was the Harvest Festival, everyone could celebrate this joyous event at the central square later on, and the farmers could have some time off today as well. The Harvest Festival was a day where the whole village and townsfolk got together to make preparations for the sacrificial gods to shower the village with fortune and wealth for the rest of the year until the next festival, and until now, eighteen-year old Nozomi still didn't know why people worshiped the 'gods' so much. But then again, it was a rare and wonderful occasion to enjoy annually, which meant food to take back home for free. Sacks of rice and bundles of vegetables distributed. Tins of oil and chunks of firewood delivered. Something that was worth all the hard work hauling bundle after bundle of wheat onto a horse-cart to drive off and deposit to the small shrine uphill, where Nozomi's late parents used to work at. Now, she only went up to help a couple times a month.

But that wasn't the only reason why she was dressed up so nicely today. It was also because the Knights were coming back home.

The Knights of Unition were the very pride of their village, well-respected and the privileged ones in the village. Known for their courage, these chosen ones ventured out from the safety of the walls to journey on to slay dangerous beasts lurking in nearby forests and plains. to trade and make deals with neighboring countries and towns. However, the Unition Knights always stayed away from the Kingdom of Evilous, which was another thing Nozomi was baffled about. Evilous was the nearest country to Unition, but there were...

 _Rumors._

The things the townsfolk said about Evilous were never positive. They always claimed that it was a dark country, full of mysterious beasts and strange creatures, and some suspected that they worshiped the Devil, or were even terrifying monsters themselves.

Well, not that Nozomi ever cared. Maybe she could ask more from Hoshizora Rin, an energetic Knight who was friends with her and Hanayo, especially the latter.

But now, she had a job to be getting to.

* * *

"All right, everyone. Let's wrap it up here, then we'll move on the the Harvest preparations!"

Nozomi sighed with relief and wiped her sweat off with a little handkerchief she kept in her pocket, glad that the day's work was about to end. Putting in the last bit of cotton into the tightly-woven basket, she rubbed her aching back tiredly and stared into the seemingly-endless distance, knowing well enough that there was the vague sign of a towering grey wall surrounding the entire village.

She had always wanted to see what the outside world was like. How did animals look like? Well, other than the dead ones that served as a meal. What were these endless waters called the 'sea' she had always heard about from Rin, who claimed that it was rough waters laced with dangerous animals and predators and thousand salt crystals? Salt was a precious resource in their village, and it took dangerous trips just for it. Sure, they had streams and grass and fields and plains and buildings, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to explore the world so much more. All these limited grounds of the village just didn't seem right.

Then again, Nozomi couldn't express her longing to anyone. Unition's Chief Leader so happened to be a strong-willed Mrs. Minami, who thought that what this town had was already enough, and that they couldn't risk anymore trying to improve. Nozomi also heard that she had a daughter about a year her junior, but never really associated herself with her. Kotori Minami, was it? And there was some other girl who was her cousin or something like that who was usually seen with her. Ah, Kira Tsubasa. She was the daughter of a well-known merchant or trader. Tsubasa was a fairly nice person, with a gentle smile and kind heart, she was quite popular with the townsfolk of Unition.

"Ah! I better start getting ready to greet Rin at the Knights' Welcome Ceremony!" She grabbed the basket and placed it in the storage area, running off towards the main entrance of the Village of Unition. In the distance, she could spot a small head of light-brown hair bobbing among the tall rice fields and grasses, smiling fondly to herself.

Now all she needed was...

* * *

"Eh~ But I really want to tag along, Nico!" Whined a small, childish voice.

"Me too, me too!" Another voice piped up, accompanied with tugging on a decent-looking shirt.

"Knight!" A younger, boyish voice called out.

Yazawa Nico sighed, finishing up the last of the laundry and washing her raw, red fingers as her siblings continued pestering her."Look, it's not some game, okay? It's a serious ceremony. And my friend will be there, too."

"Pooh, no fun," Cocoa pouted, returning to play with her younger brother, Cotaro.

Cocoro turned around and waved to her sister happily. "Have fun then!" She was singing such a different tune than from just now, which made Nico smiled a little.

"I'll bring some peppermint candy for you guys later then. Be good!"

"Yay!"

Nico waved goodbye to her younger siblings with a smile, stepping out into the festive mood of the village as she rushed towards the entrance of the Village. She couldn't wait to meet up together with her good friends. With the shop and everything, she hardly found time to actually meet up with Nozomi and Hanayo. Rin didn't count because she was a Knight and she had duties every week and only one day off in those busy seven days.

Sometimes she valued friendship so much more than she thought she did. Or at least, she didn't.

* * *

 _A/N: And that concludes our first chapter! If you guys want updates, I'll try making chapters longer and stuff, becuase I can only upload once a week. My bad. And also I did notice after writing that..._

 _I might have just written an Attack On Titan X Love Live Fanfiction._

 _Sorry._

 _Please don't kill me._

 _I still want pudding and chocolate chip cookies and candy._

 _Enjoy! Ja ne, minna!_

 _(P. S. Please review your opinions.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Stray Dog**

"Nicochi, you're late."

The twin-tailed girl gulped nervously, but tried to hide it with an ignorant look. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Nicochi..."

"Look, I'm busy with the store and stuff you know. I'm not some happy-go-lucky villager with so much time on my hands like somebody with big boobs..." Nico replied dryly.

Nozomi edged closer, a too-innocent look on her face as she raised a hand to her cheek. "Did Nicochi ask for a good breast rub? I'm sure she did."

"Stay away," Nico covered her breasts quickly with her arms, a sheepish Hanayo spectating the two girls as they repeated their usual debate of the day.

The whole of Unition was bathed in the fesitive mood; banners set up everywhere and smiles on the happy townsfolk's faces as they chattered away energetically, working at their stalls and food stands or preparations and making traditional festival animals crafted out of straw and hay for the sacrificial gods, something about 'food' and 'company' for the gods whom watched over the village. Children excused from school and running around excitedly, waving bags of peppermints sweets or packages of assorted candy. Adults smiling as they worked for the better future, looking forward to an enjoyable night.

"Let's go see Rin first," Nozomi commented casually, heading off in a direction as she left Hanayo to help a worn-out Nico, who had a scowl on her face while she rubbed her flat washboard ( _A/N: Oh, uh. I meant boobs... Yeah._ ) grumpily.

"I swear I'll need to find a leash or something to keep her on," Muttered the twin-tailed girl as her mind wandered off, trying to recall if she still had that old dog leash in the shed.

 _(A/N: Kids, please don't learn from Nico Nico Ni. Stay in school.)_

* * *

"Hoshizora!"

The orange-haired girl nearly fell off her horse when she heard a deep, fierce voice behind her. "Yes, Sir?!"

A majestic white horse neighed loudly, as if it was a trumpet signalling the Unition Knights' Head General, Ganma, who rode on faster than her to catch up with the suddenly and unusually surly javelin-wielder, Hoshizora Rin.

"You, Hoshizora!" He sneered down at her, being the pompous, thick-bearded and arrogant middle-aged man who's ego was the size of the height of Mount Everest. "What's with the sloppy stance, eh?"

Rin was tempted to draw one of her javelins and stab it into his god-forsaken big, fat mouth she was cursed to put up with, but instead answered in a monotone voice, "I'm just trying to look ahead for any dangers, Sir." With his gigantic presence here she withdrew her playful speech and voice, deprived of her usual "Nyas!".

Ganma's sneer grew as the other Knights surrounding them began to show pity for the female Knight. They knew why Ganma picked Rin was because he thought that an incompetent, insolent little brat with a 'pussy-face' _(A/N: Puns! Quips! Jokes!)_ wasn't supposed to be in the Knights of Unition; he only allowed it because it was part of the Chief Leader's orders to put this "fairly-talented young girl who is energetic and easy-going".

Okay, maybe he was jealous and stubborn, but Hoshizora Rin was just a javelin-wielder under his command, and that will never change.

The travelling-cavern which was in lead was in-charge of lookout for anything, pulled and reined by two horses and two more donkeys. Inside there was what was left of their food stockpile, three men, a commander and two hunting dogs, who started barking just as Ganma was about to pour salt onto Rin's already-bloodied wound.

"Oi, who's in charge of those mutts! Tell 'em to shut their pie-holes or it's no meals for a week!" Roared an enraged Ganma as he whipped the reins, his horse clopping forward to pick up the pace with the cavern. "Oi!"

Ganma stuck his head into the small open glass pane that served as a cavern window. "What the hell is going on!"

"S-Sir! I don't know, t-the-they just started barking loudly and growling at the driver, o-or whatever that could be ahead!" Stammered the youngest Knight as he pointed at the petrified driver, armed with a shotgun and a barrel-gun. The hounds' eyes were fixated on the road before them, which led to the Town of Unition, just a few hundreds meters away.

"Something might be lurking nearby," Grunted Ganma, drawing his broadsword. "All swordsmen, onward ahead!"

The clopping of horseshoes and donkeys and mules could be heard echoing with the dust clouds rising as certain Knights brandished their swords, racing forward with the General and second-in-charge, Colonel Beaumains.

Rin scowled grumpily, trotting on beside the travelling cavern. She hate Ganma for everything. His stupid arrogant attitude, his discrimination towards her, selfish hands that snatched away the best, and his stupid, stupid, _beard_.

But no sooner before Rin could utter a curse when a piercing scream rang through the air.

* * *

"This is strange," Mumbled Nico, frowning as she stood on her tiptoes again, trying in vain to search for the bustling Knights that were estimated to arrive by now. "They're not here yet."

Nozomi was munching on a stick of complimentary grilled meat from a stand, covered in festive goodies from head to toe while Hanayo beside her was staggering under the weight of all the food she was carrying until a sympathetic Nico offered to hold some for her, making a grab for the stick of cotton candy first.

"Maybe there's a delay," Shrugged Nozomi, but she looked worried for Rin as well. The javelin-wielding girl might have gotten into trouble outside the borders. "I'm worried, too."

"W-What i-if she's..!" Hanayo clamped a hand over her own mouth, petrified eyes laced with violent thoughts.

"Don't jinx it, fool," Nico growled, already starting to look fearful. "Look, they're there!"

The trio ran towards the gate, without a care that their skirts could have easily been blown up and panties exposed as they clambered on top of a few crates to give them a height boost, especially for Nico, who was the shortest.

Nozomi's eyes trailed everywhere, through the marching line of soldiers when she caught sight of...

"What.."

"The.."

"Fuck," Nico finished Nozomi's sentence nonchalantly. ( _A/N: And BOOM! Goes the parental warning, kids._ ) Hanayo's jaw had dropped so low she had to scoop it up from the ground. "W-What-Wh-Why..?" She blubbered idiotically, pointing and stammering. "What is that?!"

The rest of the villagers at the scene were pointing and staring, wide-eyed as the soldiers marched on, their straight faces masking fear as six soldiers surrounded a donkey-pulling cart, which held atop a large, metal cage with an unconscious girl inside, no older than Nozomi or Nico, her neck, wrists, and feet bound tightly with heavy chains.

There was just a slight, _slight_ , problem.

The girl wasn't a girl at all.

The ginger prisoner had a pair of wolfish ears integrated into her skin, the bushy tail curled up painfully as her bruised body was covered by plain, white clothing, a sleeve torn at the end to reveal...

"Tribes-beasts of Evilious," Gasped Nozomi, her eyes riveted on the dark purple and black tattoo.

The traditional beasts of Evilous usually belonged to tribes, some lurking outside their borders, and others residing in their country. Often, tribes-beasts had something to differentiate themselves from other beasts, like tattoos or birth marks or the like. This girl obviously belonged to one that the townsfolk of Unition recognized as a rare beast species that was a 'Yamioni', judging by the ominous tattoo engraved on the skin of her arm.

Yamionis often lurked around dark forests and occasionally plains, but they weren't mainly a threat to humans; only hunting for certain necessities like food or medicine, their diet mainly consisting of either meat or bread, plain and simple foodstuffs that were easily accessible. But having bred and born in Evilous, Unition naturally didn't trusted them, hostile to even the tamest Yamionis.

Hanayo squeaked fearfully. "Rin-chan is the closest to that Yamioni..."

They looked on as their orange-haired friend was biting back her lip, obviously having been forced to do this very reluctant duty under the watchful eye of that stupid General of hers.

Nozomi mumbled a silent prayer for her, not knowing that the Gods were already plotting something to help her.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, General..." Rin hissed through her teeth angrily, marching along dully as she was armed with a heavy spear, her tired feet rising up and bringing it down heavily. "I hope your beard tears and you jump off water bridge or a clock tower or-"

"Why're you mumbling to yourself?"

Rin had to compose herself quickly, turning to face the other soldiers surrounding her. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention.

"Here!"

The orange-haired girl peered through the bars of the cage before resuming her position, glancing furtively at the caged beast that was sitting up now, a dazed expression concealing her previous playful grin she'd flashed at Rin.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah," The ginger whispered back, mouth twitching slightly as she spoke to avoid suspicion. "I'm Honoka, a Yamioni from the Kousaka family chain. Where am I?"

Rin continued marching on before whispering back to her. "Hoshizora Rin, a Unition Knight. You're currently in captive of General Ganma for so-called trespassing, potential threat and whatever bullshit Ganma's set up for you. He's not going to go easy on you since you're an Evilous tribes-beast, nya."

"Nya?" Honoka grinned. "I like your way of speech."

The Knight broke into a smile, before a worrying look overcame her face. "Look, I'm going to help you escape. It's no good if you're stuck here; you didn't even do anything wrong, nya."

"I know. I was just hungry, and I was going to ask you guys for food and water after hunting for a week. Shouldn't have grovelled, though," She recalled sheepishly. "I hope Commander doesn't kill me for this. Probably could hear my scream from miles."

"Commander?" Rin mumbled back, smiling as she walked past a fellow neighbor of hers. She'd decided to trust this tribes-beast, since she didn't seem very hostile or unfriendly, her grin still intact.

"Yeah, I work for the Evilous Army as well, like a hunting dog or a guard animal," Honoka pulled a long face before adding. "The Commander's the prince of Evilous, Lieutenant General Ayase. She's so strict and-"

" **Hoshizora**!"

"Yikes," Rin cursed as she gave the ginger a quick glare to signal for her to play dead, which she was apparently superb at as Honoka flopped down, groaning softly.

General Ganma and Colonel Beaumains clopped on towards her, on their powerful white horses. Ganma squinted savagely at the female Knight, clearly plotting something to humiliate her in public, not noticing three familiar figure Rin recognized blending into the crowd as he sneered at her.

"You'd better start taking charge properly, Hoshizora. If that _thing_ , escapes," He drew his broadsword threateningly.

 _"I'll be holding you responsible."_

Ganma snapped the reins on his horse, racing forward while Colonel Beaumains looked at her apologetically. Rin was fine with Beaumains; he was pretty much nice and pleasant to her.

Once she made sure that the General was out of sight, she surveyed her surroundings to see if anyone was paying any particular attention to her before returning back to Honoka. "You were saying?"This could be useful in extracting some info out of Evillous' army.

"Oh, right," The ginger kept her head down, but her whisper was audible enough for only Rin to hear. "Ayase Eli. She may seem a little uptight and strict, but she's actually quite a nice person underneath. I mean, she acts like an older sister and stuff; she's caring, and nice."

"Huh, and here I thought she was some scary gladiator or killing machine," Rin mumbled to herself, marching along quietly as she plotted deviously, desperate to help the innocent and her new-found friend out of his tangle.

* * *

A knock startled the young prince out of her dazed trance, taking two seconds to arrange her clothes trimly before answering in a cautious tone, "Who might this be?"

"It is me, your Highness."

She recognized the deep voice on the other end instantly, relaxing into her seat as she replied, "Come on in, Erena."

The door creaked open, and a beautiful girl with flowing indigo hair and a stern expression walked in briskly, closing the door behind her before standing at attention. Her twin daggers, the prince noticed as usual; were neatly placed in their holsters and on the leather belt of the assassin, who was still in attention.

"At ease, Erena. What is it?"

The indigo-haired girl immediately furrowed her brows and spoke swiftly. "My prince, there has been a small accident concerning the, uh..."

"The?" The blonde prince raised her eyebrows while Erena struggled to find he right words.

"Ah, the ginger-haired... animal, we recruited for the Army. I believe she has been taken captive by Unition and Sonoda should be," She paused to whip out her sliver pocket watch attached to her belt before continuing. "Arriving in any second now for-"

Her sentence was rudely interrupted by a flash of navy-blue bursting into the room anxiously, shocking the prince greatly.

"Honoka's gone! She's definitely been kidnapped!" A slightly-dazed and untidy-looking archer blurted out dumbly, her own long blue hair cascading down her shoulders beautifully, amber eyes laced with worry until they switched to those of alarm when she caught sight of the surprised blonde.

"Y-Your Highness! My deepest apologies for-" Sonoda Umi was silenced by a simple nod from the prince, of which she took as an acceptance of her upcoming apology.

"Any updates, Sonoda?" Erena appeared equally worried, although she hadn't known the tribes-beast for as long as Umi had, which was for about 7 years or so. "We'll need all the help and information we can get."

"Well, I've heard news from Honoka's sibling that she went missing on their hunt, and they were scavenging quite a small distance away from Unition grounds, if I'm not wrong," The prince nodded, studying Umi's slightly-tardy appearance. Her bow was a little crooked, the weapon carved from the finest gold and metal there was and her supply of arrows on her back.

"My prince, shall I summon the whole of Unit 1 and 2?"

The blonde shook her head, her ponytail swaying lightly as she unsheathed her broadsword, looking at it with a certain fondness before replacing it back into her belt, grabbing her hooded cape from the table busily. "No need. Just get Special Force Unit 0. Tell them..."

She swept away the papers on her desk in an instant, the two before her flinching slightly at this simple action that seemed to make the dark shadow around her even more menacing.

 _"That Ayase Eli sent for them."_

* * *

 _A/N: Looks like Eli is out to kill~_

 _Btw I won't be updating for a bit soon, because a) Mid-years are coming and b) I can only use my laptop once a week. Oh, the freedoms of a thirteen-and-a-half-year old._

 _See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Dog-gone.**

The trip to Unition was a long way, and Ayase Eli couldn't help yawning as she stared at the empty plains before her, a storm brewing in the dark skies already while the carriage was silent and drowned in the sullen mood at the possibility of losing a cherished comrade.

The blonde realized she had taken Honoka's cheerfulness for granted. The carriage was eerier and quiet without the little built-up the YamiOni often made whenever Special Force Unit 0 was out. Besides, Honoka was basically their main source of this whole 'noise food chain'. Their experienced medic and gunslinger Nishikino Maki often chided and got easily annoyed at Honoka's teasing and cheerfulness sometimes that caused quite a racket. The provoked redhead and mischievous ginger would then be lectured by either Erena or Umi; both equally stern and serious with their lectures, and Eli would often watch all this unfold with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

But today, everyone seemed to be in a sullen and withdrawn mood, Maki's face showing even less emotion than she usually did, and she hardly ever had any sort of obvious expression on her face. The medic was dressed in her everyday white coat, which seemed a little too large for her. She wore a dark-indigo button-down, a loose white tie around her neck in a sloppy knot with a pair of black pants and a loose belt around her waist, two gun-holsters in place with their brass-handled pistols and strong metal body. Eli was sure she kept another one somewhere else, but she wasn't too sure.

"My prince, you appear to be quite lethargic today."

Umi's concerned comment snapped Eli out of her daze as she forced an empty smile. "No, I'm just... a little worried about what Unition might think."

"About us coming over without notice?" Maki's tired voice commented. "I can already assure you with confidence, Prince, that their Army will cower in fear before us."

Eli couldn't help imagining that dumb-looking commander she had seen before grovelling on his knees at the unexpected sight.

"Well, looks like we've just about reached the doorstep of our friendly neighbor," Erena's sarcasm was so thick, anyone could have taken it and spread it on a slice of truthfulness( _A/N: What the fuck did I just write oh my god, that was so bad._ ) Umi got to her feet as the carriage pulled to a stop, picking up her stash of arrows and the treasured bow while Eli slung her broadsword by her side, surveying her surroundings while she hopped off.

Her cold, azure eyes spotted nothing but a dust ball in sight of the borders, the tall iron gates towering over them. It looked more like a prison gate.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"Madam Minami, what shall we do with these intruding _imbecile_ of Evilous?" Ganma spat out, shoving the ginger beast forward towards the stern, ashen-haired woman. Behind her, a younger and innocent-looking girl stood silently, her looks a perfect replica of her mother's while her soft, amber eyes trailed along a sulky Honoka.

"Throw that mutt into the dungeon," The woman appeared disgusted as she glared sharply at the Yamioni, who was surprisingly obedient right now. "I don't want that filth in my kingdom."

Ganma sneered happily. "With pleasure."

The ginger bared her fangs readily, a figure lurking the shadows as the glint of a javelin spear shone in the darkness below.

* * *

Umi stepped forward bravely, amber eyes peering around swiftly until they landed on two drunken guards, happily toasting to each other with beer bottles and a number of those on the ground around their posts. She hopped back.

"There seem to be two guards. They're as drunk as lords," Umi added with apparent disgust.

Maki continued twirling her hair. "I still suggest we go in smartly."

"Sure," Erena replied, a sly smile on her face as she planted a large briefcase in front of the redhead, "Don't worry Maki."

The medic immediately backed away into Umi's arms as she flailed around wildly, Eli looking on helplessly.

 _"There will be a curtain."_

* * *

"And so my buddy was like, super drunk, and he just puked all over him!"

The two men laughed loudly, faces red from all that booze they had been consuming, only noticing a young, dainty figure walking towards them when they turned their heads.

"Hey, there!" One stumbled to his feet, a head of bright vermilion orange hair making him stand out while he looked around for his rifle. "Who goes there?" He slurred, vision slightly blurry. He knew he wasn't suppose to drink when on duty, but hey, festival calls for some celebration and happiness.

His partner, one with two moles on his cheek, elbowed him and let out a low whistle. "I reckon she a smoking one."

The shy visitor took small, hesitant steps, her youthful face and wavy red hair hidden under a large, white hat. "Um, excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me the way to Unition..."

"Why, young'n, you're right here!" Orange-pervert grinned, lewd eyes on her frame. No doubt she was young; she hardly had any curves, but still made a good body.

Moles took a step forward, an attempt to wrap an arm around her scrawny frame. "Say, how 'bout we show you around personally... You look like an angel fit for a country like this..."

"Why thank you, mister," She smiled, her hand reaching behind her belt as she pulled out a brass-handled gun, placing a bullet neatly through their skulls as they fell to the floor with a soft thud.

 _"But I think I'll manage, just fine."_

* * *

"Kotori, dear. Where on earth are you?"

The ashen-haired girl looked up, straightening her posture. "Over here, mother." Her voice sounded like soft chimes in the wind.

Twittering noises could be heard from the windowsill as Mrs. Minami found her daughter by the windows again, the bird-table teetering with birds and robins of kinds. Kotori's favorite thing to do other than making sweets and candies was to watch the birds on her table, which she filled regularly with food and water. The little ashen-haired girl refused to let other maids and servants to take care of her little bird-table, of which her late father had left behind, and regarded the birds that visited her as her friends. Mrs. Minami just found her child's behavior lonely, despite the attempts to fix her up with various boyfriends or princes, of whom she had not a _speck_ of interest in.

"Here you are again," She sighed.

Kotori forced an empty smile; one as empty as her expression. " _Hehe_. I just wanted to check in on my companions."

"What about that young man I had visited us a few days ago?"

"Mother," She pouted slightly, her facial expression cross. "You can't even remember his name; it shows how little you actually care when setting me up with all these men. And besides, Takahashi-kun isn't really much my type or interests me at all. In fact, he's really _unhygienic._ "

"Then why don't you tell me what kind of person you would like. I'll make the arrangements."

Kotori placed a thoughtful finger to her cheek, tilting her head to the side.

"Hmm, someone cool and intelligent, mature and protective. But also sometimes cute and a little shy. Strong, attractive, and humble, with an air of grace around him."

Mrs. Minami stared at her daughter. Kotori raised an innocent eyebrow. "Was it too much, mother?"

"Well, I-"

A bulky man suddenly whirled into the room clumsily, covered in mud and scratches. "Madam Minami! We have trouble!"

She instantly looked up. "What is it?"

 **"Evillous is here!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Dangerous Food Chain I**

As Ayase Eli marched on throughout the crowded streets of Unition, whispers weaved its way through the crowds like a tsunami wave. Her subjects followed silently, Umi and Erena's intimidating presence already striking fear into their hearts.

"Where might the palace be?" Eli mumbled, a scowl twisting her handsome features as she locked her eyes on a huge clock tower that shadowed over her. "Or whatever they call the head office."

Umi took out a yellowed slip of paper and squinted at the faded printing that had been typed out perhaps _decades_ ago. "Just ahead, at Central Square."

"Onward we shall, then," The blonde continued walking, her sheathed sword slinging by her side. Maki carried on sullenly, worried eyes shifting onto the Prince's figure with concern occasionally.

Not that she was particularly concerned or anything. Right?

It was just, however, a mere consolation to her untruthful self.

* * *

Kotori almost dropped her bag of sunflower seeds, the little cloth pouch skillfully caught by their household butler, Hanaoka.

The sixty year old handed the little bag back to his mistress. "Miss? Is something wrong?"

 _"Hanaoka_ , _"_ Her mother's clear, crisp voice rang out, startling the loyal butler. Her face was creased with frowns and darkness, yet laced with worry. "Take Kotori up to her room while I deal with some pressing matters." Lips pursed, she turned to the grim-looking man, the hairs on his head already whiter than paper. Hanaoka handled the situation expertly, having encountered something like this in his time of service here as he led the ashen-haired daughter upstairs to her room.

Kotori stared at Hanaoka worriedly. "Will mother be alright?"

"Madame has handled things like this before. I'm sure she'll be fine. Meanwhile, please stay in your room until further notice, Miss," She sensed urgency in Hanaoka's old voice before he closed her door tightly, and raced footsteps could be heard down the grand staircase.

The teenage girl sighed softly to herself, thinking about the little sparrows and robins and all the other little feathery friends that were waiting for her. The sunflower seeds-left unfed to the birds that Kotori picked as treats-lay scattered inside the quilted bag, Kotori's amber eyes sad and longing.

She wanted freedom.

She wanted to go outside to see the world.

"Ah... What should I do?" She buried her head into her hands, petite figure curled up in frustration. In some ways, Kotori was a bird. A caged bird stuck in a gigantic cage. Despite the vast amount of food and water and entertainment, the little bird longed to spread her wings and explore the outer world.

And as loud knocks and the sound of foreign voices could be heard faintly from her room, Kotori had made a dangerous decision indeed.

* * *

"As I have said, we're not unreasonable," Eli spoke in a calm, leveled voice. Even when faced with a stern-looking Mrs. Minami, crossing her arms with caution, the Prince looked at her with an equal amount of frostiness, azure blue eyes as cold as ice. "But the fact that you took away one of our tribes-beasts without any particular reason, shows exactly how _unfair_ the system in Unition must be."

Mrs. Minami's eyes flickered to the pretty plate of pastries laid out on the table, undoubtedly prepared by the head cook to appease Evilous. Hanaoka returned with two teacups, on fancy saucers and a pot of sweet-scented tea.

"My, Earl Grey? Quite the refined taste," The blonde smiled warmly, which to Mrs. Minami's eyes were that of a sly predator.

"Do pick up your teacup and saucer," Was all she could say as Hanaoka calmly poured warm tea into their cups. "Help yourself to the sugar and milk."

Umi was tempted to reach out to test is the tea and pastries were harmful or of any sort, but Eli shot her a reassuring look, and the bluenette relaxed, amber eyes back to studying the peculiar patterns on the milk pitcher that the ashen-haired woman's fingertips were picking up neatly.

Eli dropped two sugar cubes into her cup, stirring listlessly. "Well, Mrs. Minami. I would like to get to the point right away."

"If you're talking about the YamiOni, _it's_ downstairs-" She was cut off by a venomous glare by Erena, and Umi's tightened fist on her risen hand which was clutching onto her bow and the other reaching for an arrow behind her.

"I beg your pardon?" Eli's smile had become quite twisted and poisonous. Maki shivered behind in the presence of these icy-cold predators. "I would very much appreciate that you call Honoka by her proper name, and address her correctly."

The older woman paused, before picking up her cup and sipping it thoughtfully.

"Very well. _Honoka_ , is currently in the dungeon downstairs."

"Better," Came the cold reply, and Umi's hands relaxed by her sides. "I assume I will be able to go downstairs to fetch her, now?"

"I'm afraid not," A clear and loud, pompous voice rang out in her ears irritably, the four of them turning around instantly.

Ganma stood by the kitchen doorway with a sly smile.

"You won''t be leaving so soon, my _Prince._ "

* * *

Kotori held her breath tightly. She watched as the two subordinates behind her drew their weapons; the handsome bluenette's bow loaded and the other carrying two throwing knives in one hand and a long dagger in her left. The redhead behind in an over-sized coat was in a fighting stance as well, her hand reaching into the coat and the shimmer of a metallic pistol body drawing an inaudible gasp out of the ashen-haired girl.

She continued to hide her petite figure in the dark corner of the stairs, behind a wall. Her droopy amber eyes could not help flickering towards the archer continuously, her serious, attractive face sculpted beautifully by God's wondrous hands. Similar amber-colored eyes and a firmly-set jaw, anger kindled on the archer's strikingly-dashing face, darkness overwhelming her like a looming shadow.

Her voice, however, was what scared Kotori the most. She did expect a rather deep and brave voice, laced with gracefulness. But this was different. Not when she looked like she was about to exlode into flames by the amount of rage fuelled into her.

 **"Give, Honoka, back."** Snarled Umi, drawing back her arrow with a threatening growl.

Eli had stood up, glaring at Ganma. "I wouldn't continue to anger Umi if I were you."

"Like 'yer petty little threats gonna hurt me!" He snapped back, half a dozen guards dressed in the Evilous uniforms and armed heavily suddenly clambered into the room, while a calm Mrs. Minami stood in her armchair, looking up at the enraged group.

"Try getting past them first," Mrs. Minami smiled dangerously, and Eli's fist tightened against the handle of her broadsword angrily.

The blonde readied her stance aggressively as the others prepared to launch their attacks, mumbling a silent prayer underneath as she pounced forward.

* * *

As the Knights' parade was over, the trio of girls decided to wander around the festive area for a bit, tasting freebies here and there, and Nico even managed to grab a small box of strawberries from a harvest leader that Nozomi knew who worked at a fruits patch.

"Great! Cocoa's gonna be so pleased," Nico smiled happily. Nozomi grinned; even though Nico seemed like a selfish little brat at times, she did care a lot about her little sisters, even thinking about them and prioritizing them first.

Hanayo was gobbling on a onigiri wrapped in nori, her face that of bliss. "Still can't wrap my mind around where Rin-chan is though."

Little did they know.

* * *

 _A/N: Short chapter, but there's more to come!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Dangerous Food Chain II**

"What do you have to say for yourself now?" Growled Umi, her bow already loaded and locked onto Ganma's quivering, fat figure. "Do you want to do it, or will I make you do it?"

Maki hissed a string of curses from behind before snarling, the click of the safety removal startling Ganma. "Well, fatso?! Are you?" She threatened, voice reaching to a low whisper.

"Okay!" He raised his hands in defeat before Umi could let go of the arrow. "I'll take you down to the dungeon, okay? Jesus..."

The purplette assassin jabbed the end of her sheathed dagger into his back. "You'd better not try anything funny, or you can be sure your head will be _rolling_ on the floor."

They walked onward and through the chamber door, and then down an ominous set of stairs before continuing, Ganma turning into corners at times. Eli and Maki took the back, while Erena led on, unaware of the sharp baring of fangs in the dim lighting of the room

* * *

Kotori sighed with relief as the group trotted off. Her mother lay motionless in her armchair, frozen with shock as the remains of her teacup lay on the floor.

How could this happen? Even before her eyes, they had moved faster and took quicker and bolder action than the army that she had ordered that useless fatso to deploy...

 _Eli moved with lightning-quick speed as she drew her sword, drawing a deep gnash in the torso of one of the soldiers when she did so, who let out a cry of anguish. That was their cue. Umi's arrow whizzed past Erena's flowing hair narrowly as it impaled itself into another one, while a throwing knife and two bullets had found its way to one more. The rushing of heavy boots could be heard, and more Knights clambered in, wielding shields of heavy metal and their swords shining._

 _"Onward we shall!" Cried Eli, her gloved hands clutching on the handle of her sword as she leaped over the table and a bewildered Mrs. Minami before landing with graceful footing, two more bodies spilling blood and collapsing to the ground, the merciless blonde continuing her attack. Erena pressed on, the agile assassin slashing and skillfully impaling her daggers into her opponents neatly like a sushi chef would slice at a piece of tuna or salmon. Umi and Maki didn't hold back either, their faces showing nothing but vengeance for their friend..._

"Mother?"

Mrs. Minami jumped as she heard Kotori's shy and hesitant voice ringing out from the corner of the stairs. "Kotori?"

The figure emerged from the dark place slowly, her eyes shifting towards the porcelain pieces on the floor. "How was everything?"

"..." She remained silent.

"It's alright..." Kotori mumbled, twirling her fingers. "I saw everything."

Amber eyes widened as they suddenly shifted back, looking shamefully at the floor. "I see. And?"

The ashen-haired girl looked up in surprise. "And what?"

"What do you think about Evilous now?"

Kotori could honestly think about nothing else but the handsome blue-haired archer.

"Well," She paused. "I think they're quite... _Brave_. And handsome..?"

"I don't think that's bravery. It's more of _stupidity_ to me. Coming in here just as if they're declaring war!"

"But you deployed those guards to attack them, right? _You'd_ seem like the attacker to me, mother," Kotori muttered to herself, but nodded. "I liked the blue-haired one."

"Sonoda?" Mrs. Minami looked up. "She's a fine one. A good archer, and belongs to high-class. Too bad she's from a different food chain."

Kotori sighs. "I'll be upstairs with my sewing."

"Go ahead. Oh, and bring some cookies up if you like."

The ashen-haired girl took the plate and headed up to her room, settling into her chair just as two figures pounced menacingly on the petite girl, her voice lost to the mercy of her attackers.

* * *

"You sure it's here?" Erena's voice hadn't lost its threatening touch at all.

Ganma shivered and nodded fearfully, whimpering like a pathetic dog.

"Umi, open the gate," Eli commanded, and with nothing but sheer strength, the bluenette extended a hand with a chopping motion, managed to slice open the lock. They could hear Ganma mumbling a prayer.

Maki peered inside. "There's nothing in here, my Prince."

Deathly silence follow

ed as an enraged Eli glared daggers at an appalled Ganma, whom was also at death's door as Erena's knife was now at his throat. He raised his hands in fear.

"Wait, WAIT! I swear, she was in here just an hour ago when I last checked!" He was practically grovelling and begging now, while Erena raised a skeptical eyebrow and glanced at Eli. "What say you, Prince?"

"I vote we kill him. He's not worth anything anyway. Besides!" Maki pointed an accusing finger at Ganma. "He tried to ambush us!"

The blonde shook her head. "No, killing him would cause an uproar. Let him be. First priority is however, to find Honoka..."

"Should we search the house? The servants might have take her to another place under the command of _someone._ " Umi muttered, glaring at the quivering _lump._ "Who else is here?"

"Uh... T-The butler! And that's it..." Ganma gasped, clothes sodden with sweat. "The other servants are visiting their hometowns and houses for the festival!"

Umi scrutinized the man before replying emotionlessly. "Erena. Kill him."

"Wait what?" Erena's blade nearly slipped through her grip. "But why?"

"He's lying. During our confrontation there was someone hiding at the steps. I saw her at the corner of my eyes. Who is she?" She growled, clenching her first so much that a vein could be seen through her pale skin.

Ganma's face was twisted with confusion. "Her? Oh right! Mrs. Minami's daughter, heh heh... I forgot."

"Name?" Umi asked.

"I dunno. Ko-something. Like a bird's name. Oh! Kotori Minami!"

"Kotori... Minami..." Umi mouthed the name slowly to herself. _Such a captivating name..._

The blonde prince groaned. It was highly possible that the servants might have taken Honoka elsewhere, and that another chance Ganma could be lying. But neither situation seemed realistic. Unition's safest place other than the dungeon would be the prison, since the Yami-Oni would be able to escape easily from any place, and besides, the prison was more than two hours' journey away from here. Ganma had checked on her an hour ago, so they wouldn't leave so easily. And in his current predicament, that fatso would never be able to tell a convincing lie just a millimeter away from that sharp, lethal dagger.

"Start searching the house first. I'll go check the town, since it's festive day and the people are probably all gathering at the square. Nishikino, you're going with me, and the two of you, keep an eye on Ganma here while you search the house." Eli said, sliding her sword into her sheath as she trudged upstairs, Maki following in her steps after mouthing a "Be careful" to Umi.

"Front door's on the right!" Ganma yelped, before a glare from the two silenced him.

* * *

"My prince, this way to the festive grounds," The redhead led on, people making way for the two as hushed whispers and pointed fingers were directed their way.

Eli surveyed her surroundings closely. The Harvest Festival seemed like a lively occasion; children running around happily, smiles shining on the villagers' faces. She had never seen anything close to this back in Evilous. For an instant, she felt just a tiny bit guilty for ruining this joyous moment.

"Do we have a list of the affiliated with us?"

Maki held up a piece of paper. " 's a bunch of descriptions and all about them, too."

Eli sighed. Time for a guilt trip. "Who's first?"

"Ah... It's a 'Nozomi Tojo'. Her parents have been missing for a while now, and she helps out at a hilltop shrine or something. Here's her picture."

The blonde gaped at the picture so much she had to lift a hand up to her chin to make sure it didn't freeze there. The captivating beauty of the smiling young lady in simple clothes made her blink her eyes quickly thrice as if she was waking up from a dream. Despite her simplicity and light smile, she wore those as if they were magical items of charm. Eli couldn't imagine how gorgeous she must be in reality-

"Prince!" Maki's yell and rough shaking startled her out of her fantasy, returning back to the harsh reality that the blonde had to face of interrogating someone like her. "I found her."

"What?! Where?" Eli asked, almost too eagerly.

"Over there. With a very familiar person we all know," Maki mumbled, pointing her finger towards the direction of a group of young girls and a ginger-haired...

"Honoka?"

* * *

 _A/N: Exams are finally over, which means more writing! Thank you sooooooo much for your support and patience for the chapters. Don't worry, there'll be some NozoEli action coming up soon, yes?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dangerous Food Chain III**

 _"Honoka?!"_ Eli almost yelled, out of emotion and relief and frustration and happiness that she had finally found the YamiOni. A baffled look suddenly came over her face. "But why is she with that girl?"

"Beats me. Let's keep a safe distance away to eye on them in the meantime," Maki replied, already crouched behind a fruit-seller's stocked crates. ( _A/N: Of course there would be a conveniently placed stack of crates over there for them to use as a hiding spot. Just saying_ , _guys, just saying. ._.)_

The blonde decided to take a different approach, however, to handle the situation herself. She couldn't depend on her subordinates all the time now, could she?

Scuttling away into a dark alley without any notice, Eli slipped a different cape on, switched her armor for some cheap clothes (still keeping the breastplate) and walked out casually.

Flipping over the hood of her cape, Eli passed off as a wandering traveler, making sure to hide her sword out of vicinity before making her way there. The public had, obviously continued with their celebratory activities, assuming that the pair from Evilous had gone off somewhere else already when in fact, Eli was there in plain sight and Maki was hiding like an idiot behind a wooden stack of boxes.

To make it look like she was one of the celebrators, Eli decided to strike up some friendly conversation with others. The villagers responded with smiles and some continued the talk with her, thus her cover was pretty much ensured for the time being.

"I've got to edge closer to them!" She whispered angrily to herself, making her way nearby to the group. "Ah, that girl."

Eli stared and stared at the angel before her. Nozomi Tojo's indigo-purple hair was braided in a way that was loose and casual, yet gave off a flair of elegance on her. Turquoise eyes so gentle and pure; something Eli's cold azure ones would never achieve. And her smile was blinding, laugh as soft and calming as the chimes in the wind.

"Ah, crap! Focus, focus!" Eli mumbled, not even realizing that she herself had fallen heads over heels for this stranger. Not to mention, from a rival country. "Alright, I'll just ease over a little..." The blonde casually made her way over to a stall nearest to the four of them, making small talk and asking for the prices of oil lamps and such things on sale at the little stand, the owner smiling and patient.

"... And that's how I became friends with her!" Honoka grinned happily under an over-sized cloak, hiding her face from the shadows of Unition. "Rin's super nice, and she gave me bread!"

Nozomi and the others must have looked baffled, because the orange-haired girl who was supposedly named Rin, smiled sheepishly and replied. "Apparently her species are like, super obsessed with bread, nya."

Eli strained her ears busily, purchasing a bag of cookies from a small stand and leaned as casually as possible against a brick wall, nibbling on the cookies as she watched them.

"So, what do we do with her? I mean, Kotori Minami even helped her to escape, so there's no way your demon commander won't notice something weird. They'll suspect mother and daughter immediately," A twin-tailed girl muttered angrily. "I heard that Evilous was paying a visit there, too. Kotori's in a dangerous position now."

Nozomi's blissful voice tingled in Eli's ears as she tensed up. "The least we can do is smuggle her out of here. We can't leave poor Honoka here in a country that's going to execute her in an instant."

Eli's cold, bitter heart melted a little at the sincerity of Nozomi's words and intentions. "She's worried about someone from Evilous... Despite the fact that she could be shunned for it, she's still doing it."

How she hoped that Nozomi could see her in the same light.

* * *

"Are you Kotori Minami?"

The frightened, ashen-haired girl nodded fearfully under the scrutiny of the two ladies. The pressure was obviously overbearing as Erena's glare hardened.

"Well the," She growled. "Did you see a ginger-haired tribesbeast in your house?"

Kotori stayed silent, too scared to talk. Even when her lips parted, no sound came out, and she shut them tightly immediately.

The purplette was about to strike her on impulse when a strong but calm hand gripped her wrist. "Erena. Leave this one to me. You should go question the rest of the staff."

Umi's amber eyes were full of determination and desperation, so much that even Erena surrendered in a second, bowing slightly before taking her leave.

Amber eyes trained on another similar pair of droopy and fearful ones, softening upon contact. "It's okay, calm yourself down and eat something." Umi pushed the plate of cookies to her. "Your butler prepared this for you. Surely you don't want it to go to waste?"

"Y-Yes..." Kotori took in swift deep breaths to regain her composure, staring up at her slowly and hesitantly. "Please... Help yourself, too."

"Thank you, Miss.. Uh..." Umi's lost expression appeared a little cute to her. "How do I address you?"

Kotori smiled innocently. "Just Kotori will do. Can I call you..."

"Hm? Oh, Sonoda is fine. But is it really okay to call you by your first name?"

"Of course." Kotori propped her chin against her palm, feeling the air of formality fading away as they stirred away at their tea.

The blue-haired archer watched the ashen-haired girl calmly, studying every detail of her captivating face. At a glance to one's normal eyes, her looks were average at best, and her charm point would be her droopy eyes and innocent eyes. But to Umi, every single line and glow of her features was perfect. She could just stare at her like a pretty picture for endless hours.

Of course, the latter found Umi incredibly attractive as well. Handsome, cool and serious, but cute and honest at the same time. Her blue hair and amber eyes contrasted each other perfectly, with a well chiseled chin and a ghost of a smile lingering on her tempting lips.

"Sonoda..." Kotori paused suddenly before continuing. "Can I trust you?"

Umi looked up, tilting her head gently. "Of course you can."

"Say my name clearly then."

Kotori was testing her. She could tell by the look in her eyes that said:

 _'I know she's telling the truth but I want to confirm it.'_

Her attention returned back to her tea. "Minami."

"Look straight into my eyes and say my first name, Umi~"

Okay, now she was definitely toying with her. Her eyes were sparkling so hopefully that Umi couldn't refuse anymore.

"Alright," She gulped and stammered nervously, looking into her amber eyes. "K-Kotori..."

"Great!" Kotori clasped her hands with a smile. "You're so cute when you lose your cool though."

Umi blushed slightly, but her mood turned serious as she asked. "Why do you trust someone like me?"

The once-shy girl smiled sheepishly, intertwining her fingers as she stared down at the floor.

"Because I think you're my ideal type."

* * *

 _A/N: I'm thinking of writing another fanfic where all the members get turned into animals or kids or something. (I died of cuteness seeing my whole search history full of them once, especially Takano Saku's artwork of NonTan and KitsuneChika kyaa-!) Well I might turn them into full animals but I'm not too sure yet. Please continue to support my stories, because I really love your reviews and views! Thank you so much~_

 _Eli: It's my first appearance here in the A/N section, too. Please support Author-san's amazing story of me!_

 _It's not all you, Elichika._

 _Nozomi: When are Elicchi and I getting married in this?_

 _Eli: We're from rival countries Nozomi._

 _No spoilers._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: A Face of Beauty is Hard to Forget.**

 _(On the Last Episode of this weird fanfic: we find out that some of the Evilous Knights so far have a thing for Unition girls and that Eli is slowly evolving into a stalker. And Umi spends some time with Kotori and ditching her job and partner while Maki starts being creepy as well.)_

* * *

"Huh?"

The blank look on Umi's face seemed almost amusing to her, but Kotori had to ask, "Do you not know what an ideal type is?"

Umi looked blanker than previously. "I apologize. In Evilous we hardly hear much of these kinds of speech, and I grew up in a rather strict and well... Harsh and unexposed, environment, to put it simply."

"Well, an ideal type is someone who fits your caliber of interest and something like a role model or someone you're interested in," Kotori explained, not knowing that Umi was completely lost now.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps in an easier term to understand?"

Kotori giggled at her clueless behavior. "Basically someone you have a crush on, and that they are perfect for you."

The bluenette spat out a mouthful of tea which, thankfully, landed back into her cup. Kotori chuckled to herself, trying to control her laughter.

"I-I'm sorry for my unruly behavior..." Umi wiped the edges of her lips with a napkin, blushing terribly. "Does this mean you have a _liking_ towards me?"

The ashen-haired looked at her with such innocence that Umi was in no position to refuse her. To add on the extra pressure, her droopy eyes were looking like puppy-dog ones, full of pleadings and hope.

"Ah... I-Well, Uh..." Umi could hardly speak, fondling with the collar of her shirt nervously. "Actually, now that I think about it, I did have some girls that fawned over me every now and then. Oh, and I get weird letters, too."

"Like what?" Kotori flopped onto her soft, fluffy bed, hugging a pillow and watching Umi with a small smile.

Umi hung her head shamefully. "They're quite shameful letters. Ones that say things like ' _Please be my big sister!_ ' and all."

"And?"

"I replied to them..."

Umi slowly re-told scenes from merely two years or so ago, with those containing memories of her writing letters back, causing strange misunderstandings and a yelling session with Eli, who had playfully suggested her to write back something about her undying love for Honoka... _(A/N: Yes, I'm trash for copying this scene from the School Idol Diaries series.)_

"Oh, right!"

"What is it?" Umi looked startled as Kotori suddenly stood upright on her bed, tossing her stuffed bird plushie that was grey in color and had a strange similar hair pattern chignon bun.

"Honoka!"

Umi groaned. "That's right. I got so sidetracked that I forgot!"

Kotori smiled, snuggling against an embarrassed Umi suddenly. "K-Ko-Kotori?!" Her face had turned as red as Maki's hair in a matter of seconds.

"It's okay. Just a while more?"

The bluentte hesitated. Surely it couldn't be wrong to spend some quality time with a friend..?

"Jeez, Kotori," She sighed, allowing her to transfer her entire weight against the sturdy archer. "You're getting spoiled."

"And I wonder who's the cause of all that?"

* * *

"That Honoka..." Maki grunted unhappily as she continued to spectate from a distance away. She swore, that ginger was such a handful.

The redhead was amusing herself by studying the three other civilians, marking her own conclusions and mapping up a small connector in her head. Nozomi Tojo looked like a simple, young village girl with no means of harm, but her playful grin and weird hand gestures also suggested a prankster-like side inside. The light-haired brunette looked like a shy one, probably related to Tojo as a friend or fellow harvester, seeing as their outfits looked endearingly similar in terms of material and condition, most likely from overworking in the fields with small strands of hay or grass. But that... That twin-tailed girl was so...

"Dreary," Maki mumbled flatly. So arrogant with another weird hand gesture and a fake smile. Ugh, she hated that kind of people the most!

"Ah-Wait, Honoka! I can explain, pipe down!"

"My prince?!" Maki clambered up from her hiding spot, not giving a gram of concern for the seller's look of horror and shock as she popped out from behind a box of tomatoes, not reacting even as she handed him a gold coin and walked off casually with a tomato in hand and towards a cloaked figure.

Eli looked up with a finger to her lips. "Maki! Come on, let's go!"

Maki nodded and dragged Honoka by the hand, not noticing that Honoka's hand was still linked on to Rin's, who's straying ones lingered on Hanayo's and had gripped Nozomi's shirt hem accidentally just as the purplette was giving Nico a taste of her ultimate 'Washi Washi Maximum 2.0' and her hands clasped onto her washboard chest and a whole string of girls linked into the alley, where Eli had changed into her disguise before.

"What the hell!" Maki cursed angrily at the sheepish ginger and the line of girls.

Eli sighed and tugged away her hood. "Well, thanks to Honoka, I guess we'd better make a quick escape. Let's find Umi and Erena-"

"Not so fast."

Maki groaned. Her voice was even more annoying than she had imagined.

"Do you really think I'll let you just waltz off like that? The prince of Evilous, performing at least a thousand crimes right under my nose?" Nico growled angrily.

The blonde prince tried to hide her scowl and darkened mood with an air of coolness. "What do you want us to do, then?"

"Turn yourself in. We can handle Honoka ourselves," Nozomi tried to plead in, only to make peace.

Maki didn't see it this way as she squinted savagely at the purplette. "What makes you think we can't kill you right here, right now?"

"Ding dong. There's another charge that we're going to add; threatening of citizens," Smirked Nico, her behavior sending Maki's blood boiling. Eli restrained the redhead from pulling out her gun, face stone-like and calm. "Please let us off. We just want to get Honoka back."

"Yeah, and take advantage of us? Like hell we'd let you do that, Honoka's our friend!" Retorted Rin, surprised at her own courage.

Eli was slowly losing her cool, trembling in anger. "And we're her rightful comrades in battle and in friendship. Don't make us do anything rash against you."

"Try it, tramp," Growled Nico, cherry eyes set on Eli's azure ones. "I'll make sure you suffer tenfold."

"Nicocchi, please-" Nozomi protested.

Eli softened, her gaze suddenly averting to Nozomi.

"Oh, I must have caught a lesbian tramp. Look at you, staring at my friend with perverted eyes," Nico continued mocking the blonde, with Maki already locked and loaded, gun trained on Nico.

"Don't you provoke us anymore. I'll make sure you taste death that instant you try pulling something funny against her."

Rin pulled out her javelin, snarling like a rabid dog. "You harm her, you're the one who's going to see what hell truly looks like."

Nozom tilted her head worriedly, her eyes on Eli's fuming figure. Enraged, yet so handsome and charming. Like a fairy tale prince with their blonde hair and blue eyes, sword drawn and-

"Nicocchi!"

* * *

"What?!"

'Well, yes. I broke her out of prison..." Kotori confessed with an apologetic look. "With Rin Hoshizora's help, I managed to smuggle her out."

Umi sighed. "I see."

She got up slowly, retrieving her bow from a chair she had positioned on earlier just now. "This isn't going to be easy to deal with..."

"Wait. Leaving already?"

Her heart ached to leave the house already, her pleading voice tempting her once more. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Won't you come back?" She yelped as Umi prepared to hop out of the window sill, indulging in the beauty of her good-looking face, suddenly about to miss it. "Please?"

She merely shook her head, pain overwhelming her while she leaped away, agility and adrenaline replacing those feelings she would never feel again, while it lasted long.

* * *

"Let me go!" Maki struggled angrily, bucking wildly as burly hands held her down stubbornly. "Don't touch the Prince!"

"Yeah well, she ain't prince here anymore outside her territory," Smirked Ganma, watching the bloodied and bruised prince struggle futilely, her hair a mess and clothes torn. Honoka was hiding in a corner, Hanayo sitting on a crate blocking her out of sight for safety as Nozomi and Nico stood watching, an appalled purplette's eyes widened in fear at the restrained prince.

 _'Nozomi... Don't look at me. I feel pathetic...'_ Eli thought weakly, her last stares lingering on her face as she blanked out.

 _'My favorite hello and hardest goodbye is you, Nozomi Tojo."_

* * *

 _A/N: Hello, my kawaii friends~ So, I know you might have gotten a little confused with the whole Unition and Evilous and side characters thing, so I'll be putting up a character list here for all of you!_

 ** _Characters:_**

 _ **Ayase Eli- The prince of Evilous, and so far, has shown romantic interest in Nozomi Tojo.**_

 _ **Nozomi Tojo- A simple village girl from Unition, she is good friends with Nico, Hanayo and Rin. Schoolmates with Kotori and Tsubasa. A small amount of interest in Eli?**_

 _ **Nico Yazawa- A stubborn and strong-willed girl, she can change emotions very quickly. Is very fond of her younger siblings and work hard to support them.**_

 ** _Maki Nishikino- A medic and gunslinger in Eli's army. She often quarrels with Honoka, and harbors a strong annoyance at Nico so far._**

 ** _Hoshizora Rin- A Unition knight who uses a javelin. Hanayo is her childhood friend but is unknown so far whether she likes her or not._**

 ** _Hanayo Koizumi- A rice-obsessed girl who is very shy._**

 ** _Honoka Kousaka- A Yami Oni of Evilous and is very friendly. Loves bread. Is a hunting animal of Eli's army._**

 ** _Kira Tsubasa- ?_**

 ** _Kotori Minami- The daughter of Madam Minami, the chairperson of Unition. Has a crush on Umi, and likes birds._**

 ** _Umi Sonoda- Archer of Eli's army. Has a small crush on Kotori._**

 ** _Erena Toudou- Assassin of Eli's army. Is very strict and diligent._**

 ** _Yuuki Anju- ?_**

 ** _Ganma- Head Unition Knight. Hates and picks on Rin a lot._**

 ** _Beaumains- Second-in-command of Unition Knight._**

 ** _Minami- Chairman of Unition._**

 _Well, I think that's most of them. Please tell me if I've left anyone out, okay? You guys have been so supportive! I love you all, including my chocolate chip cookies and pudding and anime and manga-_

 _Eli: Shut up, Author-san. The audience can't always tolerate your rants._ __


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Love Hurts and Ties Break.**

 _(On the last episode of this dumb fanfic written by a stupid author like me, Eli and Maki find themselves in deep shit as Nico launches the greatest sneak attack of all fanfics on them and Nozomi watches. Don't worry people I'm sure there will be some Garasu No Hanazono thing going on here while the biggest tsundere relationship will blossom whoops spoiler alert. Umi also becomes a Naruto as she tries to find our parfait prince and Erena is still nowhere in sight of this story since chapter something.)_

* * *

"My Prince!" Umi was desperately trying to locate the blonde girl, hopefully hopping from treetop to roofs as she did so. No such luck.

The sound of turning wheels clacked along, her sharp ears picking up the faint waves, going into hiding. Amber eyes peered through the tiniest gap in between the bushes, catching sight of a drab-colored carriage riding along a dusty path. Her eyes suddenly managed a glimpse inside, meeting with downcast azure ones she recognized clearly as the Prince.

"What on earth is she doing in there? A transportation? No wait, which idiot would ever trust that an Evilous citizen wouldn't harm them?" Umi's head was spinning with questions by her classic logic of density, clueless information and well, logic. "I should follow them."

Umi suddenly perked up in her hiding spot, with no idea that Eli was screaming and thrashing wildly at the exposure, Ganma holding up a shotgun, and her hiding spot given away, darkness overwhelming her as she groaned softly.

"I left Erena behind..."

* * *

"Nicocchi how could you!"

"Well sorry that my family is poor and that I have four siblings to support! I need that gold reward!"Nico yelled back angrily, Hanayo and Rin flinching back violently.

Nozomi groaned tiredly, rubbing her temples vigorously as she turned towards Honoka. "Honoka, why didn't you defend your own?"

"Because Hanayo gave me bread. And I was supposed to stay quiet, right?"

The purplette sank to her knees with another long groan, pummeling her fists against the sheets of her bed. For some reason, she felt responsible for the whole incident that might get Eli and that redhead executed, possibly trapped here for the rest of their lives. If only she had snapped out of her trance and stopped Eli from drawing her sword, or stepped in front of Nico, the black-haired girl wouldn't have at least a handful of her hair chopped off and Maki flaring up due to a sharp scratch from Rin's javelin. It was her fault. She was too easily-charmed by someone.

Well, not just anyone, she would admit. This person was tall and handsome and charming and blonde, with an air of charisma and faint gentleness. And she held high positions in a country.

"Nozomi, we're going to the council. You coming?"

Rin's voice had lost its playful touch once more, squeezing a shivering Hanayo's hand while Honoka had been silenced by the heavy atmosphere around them. Nico's surly look hadn't diminished one bit. Despite knowing about her background and current lifestyle, she couldn't believe she sold out the duo for a measly amount of gold that the Army awarded for anything regarding the Evilous' citizens. Honestly, it was probably just a thing to find out their weaknesses and not for any good purpose of the town at all.

Okay, maybe she _was_ head-over-heels in love with her. Maybe.

"Earth to Nozomi? You okay?"

Nozomi nodded her head, wiping her tears away as she got up, looking forward to the little visit they would have before the prisoners got shut in.

* * *

"Mother!" Kotori flew down the stairs tearfully, tugging at her mother's neatly-ironed Jury Council outfit. Her white shirt with ruffles across emerged from the half-buttoned black jacket and a dark pair of pants, with a pair of high heels that went 'clack' with every step she took. "Mother! Won't you at least plead for a lighter sentence?"

Chairman Minami turned around sternly. "Let go, Kotori. Don't meddle with the adults' business."

"Are you calling me a child? Mother, please let me go to the session, then! I want to help Umi-"

A small yelp of pain escaped her lips as the ashen-haired girl was flung violently across the room, glass vases shattering against the impact and the shards piercing through her clothes, ripping them. She shivered in fear, her mother striding towards her and pulling her up by the chignon bun, not caring that she was thrashing around and wailing already, in the vicinity of the entire Minami household staff.

"Did you just call that archer by her first name?"

Her grip tightened harshly against her hair as she cried in shock before reducing to quiet sobs.

"Did you-!"

"I just wanted to get to know a friend!" Kotori protested before earning another slam against the wall, her bruised figure sliding down as her face was a mess of blood and tears streaming down.

Chairman Minami shook her head. "I'm so disappointed in you. You're not the daughter I knew."

"And you're to blame for having a daughter like me, no?' Kotori sniffled, wiping her tears. "You always refused to let me do anything! I want to be like everyone else, to have friends that I like, not to meet up with one boy after another, not knowing if I'll marry him or get another disapproving look from you! I exist only to please you! I hate you!" She ran off angrily, crying out strings of abuse and sad words as she slammed her door shut, packed some things into a bag and fled from her window without hesitation or control of her emotions, like Umi had once done to leave her after giving her so much. Now, she was going to do the same for a friend.

And maybe, just maybe, she might finally elope with her Prince Charming as a Cinderella.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Because of my rash actions, I have caused greater trouble for you all," Umi apologized deeply, hands cuffed and weapons stripped off her.

Maki sighed. "It's alright, Umi." Her glare suddenly turned venomous; so much that even Eli herself flinched. "If not for that blabbermouth, I'd have killed her right now. She made such a big deal out of things! That cherry-eyed, black-haired little devil..."

"Okay, I'm positive you're in love right now," The bluenette smirked, while the medic's face flared up as red as her own hair.

"Wh-What m-ma-makes you think that way!"

Umi chuckled while Eli smiled. "Look at you, Maki. You're face is redder than tomatoes, you're stammering and you've started sweating."

"I'm not!" Came the usual denial.

"Maki, here's a piece of advice," The archer leaned in towards her. "Sometimes, the person you hate most will become the person who's always on your mind."

"No way!"

"Alright, who do you like most?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh, well... Um... I guess that would be... You?"

"As much as I'm flattered, you took rather long to answer. Now, who's the person you hate most-"

"Yazawa Nico!" She roared angrily before Umi could finish.

Eli smiled. "Point proven."

Maki grumbled, face still red from the previous 'experiment' that the two had conducted on her as the carriage pulled to a halt.

"Speaking of which..."

"Yeah?" Umi looked up.

Maki appeared confused yet horrified. "Where's Erena?"

* * *

 _A/N: Poor Erena, she's being forgotten._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Binding Cuffs.**

The Jury's meeting at the court had gone horribly. Tears were not shed for the execution of Evilous did not concern the Unition citizens much, but they were discontent with Chairperson Minami's decision to keep them locked downstairs in the castle dungeon. Nozomi was upset with her own cowardly behaviour and had left halfway during the judgement to lock herself at home. Nico's surly face and Hanayo's sobbing didn't help either when Rin was volunteered by a smug and loud-mouthed Ganma to guard the cells downstairs, which meant that she wouldn't be getting a vacation with them anytime soon. Just as Minami had declared their sentence the blonde prisoner had also started struggling and flailing like a wild beast, obviously unhappy with the situation she was stuck in.

"That way, you'll repent for your sins and we might as well let you continue your miserable life than end it for you," Was Minami's reply. Umi was sure this woman was a sadist, yet her daughter was such an angel.

"Oh, may I add that," She flickered her glaring eyes at the archer. "Sonoda Umi will refrain from any contact with my daughter. If this will be the case anytime or anywhere, she will be executed immediately."

The crowd present suddenly mumbled curiously with hushed whispers. "What?"

Umi straightened herself and shook her head. "I have no idea what your daughter has to do with me."

Minami merely smiled and with a wave of her hand, declared the dismissal of the meeting. "You know very well what you will have done, Sonoda Umi."

* * *

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Maki snarled aggressively as she snapped and flailed, only to be tossed into a dirty, damp and dimly-lit cellar, followed by an eerily-calm Umi and then the beast-like Eli, who was she glaring and biting the air.

"Damn," Maki sighed, looking at her metal handcuffs with despair. "We did all that to save Honoka, yet we get caught and imprisoned in a cell? Talk about gratefulness."

Umi sighed, staring at the brick ground shamefully. Here she was, having had a good time with the daughter of Unition's chairman previously then denying it. She didn't say a word as she focused on counting the number of dust balls she found.

"No..." Eli had suddenly calmed down, a devilish smile plastered to her face. "We still have one more hope."

"Who?!" Maki and Umi jumped up, before Eli silenced them with a look.

"Erena will know what to do for sure."

* * *

"It's so hot!" Grumbled Nico, busy fanning herself with a paper fan. "Summer sure is brutal, huh!"

Nozomi snorted. Summer was the season she hated the most; the savage heat baking the ground and on their backs, making the workers more lethargic than usual, and more water to waste since you had to stay hydrated and cool, unless you chose to sweat and sweat for no end. At least in monsoon season, the crops didn't wither away and despite occasional overflowing, they would still retain the profits and fruits of their harvests. Winter was no better, but Nozomi preferred the lovely, white snow that fell down and seeing everyone making snowmen and snow angels outside brought a smile to her. Summer was nothing but a season of sweltering heat, endurance, flies and withered harvests.

Rin had flopped over onto her back, like the little white spotted kitten she had been petting, and gently positioned her head on Hanayo's lap. "Ah! This makes me mad! Why can't summer be much more cooler, nya?"

"We have better things to worry about," Nozomi replied, wiping sweat from her neck. Temperature was racketing up day by day. "How'd we get Honoka out?"

Hanayo finished her rice ball and sighed. "Actually, Honoka wanted to stay and help the three prisoners escape. She felt guilty."

"Doesn't that mean we have to think of an escape plan for them!" Exclaimed Nico, shaking her head. "No way!"

"Then, Nicocchi, would you rather be caught with an escapee and currently-wanted criminal of Unition, living under the hollow boards of your storage room?"

Everyone stared at Nozomi, who had demanded at Nico in such a terrifying tone it made everyone flinch. The usually gentle and amusing shrine-priest, with her smile always ready, suddenly had her eyes flashing with anger at her fellow village-mate, who glared back at her.

"Nozomi, you've been siding along with the Evilous ever since you met that blonde. Did you," She paused to squint at her. "Fall in love with that Ayase?"

"It's becuase Nicocchi misunderstood them! They didn't want a war-"

"THEY FLASHED THEIR FUCKING GUNS AT ME!" Nico's tone had took a turn for the worse as she started yelling, standing up from her previous position.

"Nicocchi provoked them first!" Cried the other, also standing up abruptly as Rin and Hanayo watched on worriedly, the cat already gone.

"YOU JUST LIKE THAT AYASE DON'T YOU!"

"SO WHAT IF I DID?"

And before Nico could retort with another sentence, she realized what Nozomi had said, catching sight of the purplette slapping a hand over her mouth, terror and shock flooding to her face while Nico's darkened.

"I didn't know you were like this," Was all she said before she stormed off, her voice reduced to a soft whisper.

* * *

"This cell is so cramped..." Maki grumbled unhappily, ripping at a piece of stale bread. "Why'd they have to shove us all here?"

Umi raised her soup bowl, nearly cutting her lip on the chipped edges. "Can't be helped, I suppose. They don't have that many cells currently, so they decided to put us all in here."

For the past week, the three of them had been leading what Maki had described as the most bland, boring, and worst lifestyle anyone could ever have imagined. Three square meals a day, the same work schedules to rebuild and do laborious tasks for the prison expansion, and nothing else. The meals were mere portions, pathetic in size and not enough nourishment. In a week, the Evilous prisoners were already looking slightly-underfed, but still muscular and a little healthy, sunken cheeks still not in plain sight but they knew it was only a matter of time before they turned into skeletons.

Eli's clouded eyes looked at the dirty tray providing her portion of a meal: a piece of bread (usually stale or dry or leftovers nobody wanted), a chipped bowl containing some broth or soup, and a small scoop of porridge. On better days, they had half a roasted sweet potato some of the prisoners helped make, but that hardly came around. Now, in what Eli assumed was summer, they had more water breaks, and their plastic bottles were allowed third refills or fourth to make sure they stayed at least hydrated, so that they didn't fall ill and cause more trouble. To Eli, they must have treated this as an irony.

Her eyes suddenly caught sight of a piece of bread being passed onto her tray, looking up to see Maki pushing half of her own towards Eli. "Eat up, my Prince," She mumbled softy, looking away, embarrassed.

And before she knew it, her vision turned wet and clouded, tears welling up in her eyes with gratitude even at the lowest point of life.

* * *

 _A/N: AHHHHH Geez! I've been so busy with all my stuff lately (helping at my school, procrastinating, and lazing again SORRY). I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS I'LL TRY TO POST ONE MORE BY TOMORROW!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Fallout.**

Nozomi plummeted her face into her pillows, sobbing softly to herself for the umpteenth time for that week. Ever since she fell out with Nico, the twin-tailed girl had refused to talk to her, and Rin had chosen, with after much regret and consideration, to take Nico's side. She was after all, a Unition Soldier, against the Evilous. Hanayo had chosen not to take sides, and fled every time she saw either three of them.

"Mom," She stared at the photo frame with tears in her eyes. "Dad... Help me... I feel so lonely..."

* * *

 _-Seven years ago-_

 _The shadows of a little twelve-year old could be seen alone by the swing set, her hair braided and hands to her red face as she sobbed softly to herself, a crumpled piece of paper lying on the floor. The pencil marks and words-obviously those of a child's-had been smudged and soaked, perhaps by tears or a puddle._

 _"Why are you crying, Nico?"_

 _The girl looked up, startled by the new appearance. "My name isn't Nico."_

 _"I know that, dummy! You're that lonely kid who does nothing but read at the back of the classroom, Nico!"_

 _The girl, who's name must have been Nico, stood before twelve-year old Nozomi, dressed in a gaudy,pink shirt and had her hair done in twin tails. Stubborn cherry-red eyes and light skin, Nozomi recognized her as Yazawa Nico, the girl who often acted like a spoiled brat at school but at the hardware store her family ran to make a living, was sometimes a caring person who looked-out for others._

 _"So what if I do read books and all at the back of my classroom?" Nozomi mumbled, heaving herself off the swing set. "I don't even have any friends to talk or eat lunch with."_

 _Nico held out a small, tiny handkerchief with a bunny print on it and pink laces. "Then I'll be one. Your friend."_

 _"Really?" Nozomi had stopped sniffling instantly, all-smiles now. Nico couldn't help but smile back happily and nodded._

 _"That's great!"_

 _The two of them ran off into the setting sun, the letter lying forgotten on the ground._

* * *

"Get up!"

The banging and clattering of boots against the rusty, metal prison bars separating the Evilous trio and Ganma awoke Maki and Eli with a heavy start, while Umi haphazardly slipped on her old jacket, tattered and torn from the harsh days in captive.

"Don't think you can try escaping," Sneered Ganma gleefully. "Today's Brick Day."

Maki groaned as she pulled her red hair into a low ponytail. "Oh sweet Devil's Fire, I forgot."

"It's okay, my Prince. I'll help you," Umi mumbled softly so that Ganma wouldn't hear.

"No need, Umi. Brick Day's going to be equally terrible on all of us."

Brick Day, or what some prisoners would refer to as Hell Day, was the day where everyone faced hardships and the worst possible jobs in particular, and the food shortages didn't make the situation any better. Brick Day extended their work hours, reduced their food, and forced the prisoners to endure hour after hour of back-breaking and exceptionally harsh burdens. And somehow, the three of them always ended up with the worst duties. For example, coal-shoveling, or street-cleaning and pest control, or even service to the higher-ups. There was no end to mercilessness on Brick Day.

Eli tied up her blonde hair with an unreadable expression on her face, watching Ganma shove three trays of food through a flap installed in every cell, knocking over one of the bowls containing cold grain, to which Maki growled angrily and glared at him.

"Whoops. Looks like theres only going to be two portions of grain left. Enjoy," Snickered Ganma with his annoying laughter before walking off.

Umi sighed. "Grain, a bowl of soup, and something that appears to be," She paused to chew on a small nibble of the pathetic-looking solid slab before making a face. "Sharp-tasting cheese."

"It's gray," Maki mumbled.

"Well, still edible."

Eli grabbed the tray without the grains and began eating before Umi or Maki could react. Forcing cold soup and sharp cheese into her throat, she clattered the tray onto the floor breathlessly. "I'm done."

"Prince, you should have taken our-" Umi was silenced by the blonde's look.

"I can take care of myself here, Umi. Eat your fill."

Maki's eyes were on Eli as the Russian lay her head against the uncomfortable bars, thinking about angelic, beautiful and innocent Nozomi. She had clearly seen her somewhere before, just that she hadn't realized it until now. But where? She searched her sea of memories restlessly, frowning every few moments and trying to recall the image of Nozomi's face and features, desperately wanting to know.

"Oh, Nozomi," She whispered softly and vulnerably. "Where are you?"

* * *

"Argh, this sucks."

A tall figure slashed her way through the thick vines and bushes irritably, and finally cut a path through the hedges.

"I've been out in the woods for a week, and now I'm stuck by the entrance of Unition. Better disguise myself real quick in case some locals find me."

The girl ran out of sight, stripped herself and stuffed her fancy clothes and breastplate into a satchel after kidnapping and drugging a fisherman with some jungle herbs, pulling on his white shirt, a brown vest, and shouldered his catch, but kept her pants and shirt unbuttoned, revealing her extra shirt underneath so people wouldn't suspect much. The tall, purple-haired girl also found a small pouch with money in it.

"Okay, calm, cool, collected. You can do this Erena."

Erena whisked her daggers out of sight, took a deep breath, and walked as casually as she could up to a group of townsfolk with a welcoming smile.

"Would any of you care to lead me to the..." Erena racked her brains to find suitable word. "Chairman's council? I was fishing nearby and got a good haul; maybe she'd let me sell these?"

One stranger, foreign and blonde, smiled back. "I could help. I was on my way there myself just now; these are my friends. Great catch, although I don't know if you need a license to sell those."

"That's why I'm trying to find the Chairman."

"Eh..." One of her friends with maroon hair sighed as she watched the blonde leave. "You're leaving already? Yocchan and I will be lonely!"

"Sorry! I'll buy you a gift!"

This girl, had an accent. She might be dangerous. Erena began praying mentally that she wouldn't run into any danger along the way, pulling down her peak cap as she continued walking-

"Alright, we're here."

"What!" Erena exclaimed. "That was fast?"

The blonde girl nodded. "Yeah, theres a short pathway that links the forest to here, and we just walked up from the stairs and here."

Erena's mind was now screaming and slapping itself: _WHAT WHY HOW WHEN WHERE WHO AUGH!_

The purple-haired girl smiled thankfully from under her hat. "Thank you very much."

"Good luck with your license!" She smiled, waving off as Erena turned behind, suddenly recalling how familiar she looked.

"Like... The Prince..."

* * *

"Sorry, you guys!"

"It's okay, you didn't take long. By the way, we're just here for a while, right, Mari?"

Mari Ohara, blonde and smiling, nodded. "Let's go then, Riko, Yoshiko."

"It's Yohane to you!"

"Nevertheless, she looked interesting. Was she like us?"

The blonde girl looked up the hill with a devilish grin. "Move along, shall we. We'll look very suspicious loitering outside."

"I guess we won't need this anymore then," The blue-haired girl called Yoshiko flung a piece of paper behind her shoulder, the words 'Todou Erena' smudged as they hid their wings with a thick and heavy coat, their smiles as devilish as themselves before walking away.

* * *

 _A/N: TADA! Didn't expect that right? No worries, Aquors won't be in this fanfic; just a small surprise. Hehehe, see ya!_


End file.
